Letras
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: El expediente de 'El Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad', entre otros papeles. [SPOILERS del manga]
1. Observándote

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _ErwinxLevi_

 _El expediente de 'El Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad', entre otros papeles._

 **NOTA:** Spoilers del manga.

Es una historia muy corta, pero he decidido dejarla en 'capítulos' (espero al final se entienda el por qué) Y como eso de andar actualizando una misma historia no es lo mío (falta de tiempo y demás) subí de una vez todo. En realidad su longitud es la de cualquier otra historia que haya escrito (1,500 palabras, aprox.).

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Letras**

"Año XXX

 ** _EXPEDIENTE RESTRINGIDO #13_**

NOMBRE: Levi

SEXO: Masculino

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 25 de diciembre de XXX

DIVISIÓN: Legión de Reconocimiento

PUESTO: Líder del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales

HABILIDADES: Velocidad, alta acción de respuesta, serenidad, liderazgo.

ANTECEDENTES: Criminal de la Ciudad Subterránea. Reconocido en el medio.

 _ **OBSERVACIONES:**_

1\. Reclutado por Erwin Smith. Tendencias criminales al inicio de sus actividades en la Legión. Posteriormente demostró un alto nivel de efectividad, fuerza y voluntad. [ _Keith Shadis, 12vo Comandante de la L.R._ ]

2\. Nombrado con el tiempo como 'El Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad' generando la confianza de la gente y sus propios soldados. Prioridad del deber sobre el deseo. Habilidoso y capaz de ejecutar las más complicadas órdenes (incluso si éstas se refieren a vidas humanas y no a titanes).

Familiares:

*Kushell Ackerman

*Kenny Ackerman (Líder del escuadrón especial de la Policía Militar)

*Mikasa Ackerman (pariente presuntamente lejano)

*Isabel Magnolia

*Farlan Church

[ _Erwin Smith, 13vo Comandante de la L.R._ ]"

Por encima del expediente, en un trozo de papel, estaba escrito " _Levi_ " seguido de puntos suspensivos y una firme línea subrayando. Pareciera que alguien había llegado a una conclusión.


	2. Permanece a mi lado

Alzó la hoja y encontró un nuevo documento. Algo que parecía ser una carta.

" _Muro Rose, año XXX_

 _Comandante Supremo Darius Zackly_

 _Muro Sina, Oficina Central del Ejército Militar_

C.S. Zackly:

Por el honor que se me concibe escribirle esta carta, quisiera presentarle la situación actual del soldado de nombre 'Levi', extraído de la ciudad subterránea por mi petición al Comandante Shadis.

Tras su primera expedición fuera de los muros, ha sufrido la pérdida de sus dos cercanos colegas a manos de un titán anormal: Farlan Church e Isabel Magnolia, confirmando de esta manera, las sospechas que en su momento se hablaron en la pasada reunión en compañía de su presencia, la Policia Militar y la Guarnición: la misión principal era la erradicación del documento que avalaba los negocios secretos de Nicholas Lobov y paralelamente, mi ejecución. Tras el desafortunado incidente y haciendo de su conocimiento que su misión había sido contraproducente desde el principio, ha permanecido en el edificio principal de la Legión de Reconocimiento sin ninguna acción que implique rebeldía y bajo la supervisión del soldado Mike Zacharias.

Sin ningún motivo ni intención reciente para desertar del cuerpo militar, he de ponerme al frente y pedirle que acepte su propia petición, adjunta a esta carta, para permanecer en el Cuerpo de Exploración sin pasar por el riguroso entrenamiento de dos años en la base de cadetes. Entendiendo lo alto de mis exigencias, me comprometo a otorgarle un entrenamiento, teórico y práctico, en nuestras instalaciones, con el fin de poder hacer uso a la par de sus habilidades en combate.

Esperamos una pronta y positiva respuesta de los altos mandos.

 _"Con el corazón entregado al Rey y la humanidad"_

 _Líder del Escuadrón de Fuerzas Especiales_

 _Legión de Reconocimiento_

 _Erwin Smith"_

Nunca había leído estos documentos, aunque sabía bien que el cuerpo militar mantenía un expediente de cada soldado. Dio vuelta a la hoja y encontró otra carta adjunta.

" _Muro Sina, año XXX._

 _Comandante Erwin Smith,_

 _Muro Rose, Base central de la L.R._

Erwin:

La resolución a tu petición finalmente fue otorga. Los nuevos nombramientos han sido concebidos sin problema alguno. Sin duda, el rumor del nuevo apodo de Levi que circula por las ciudades ha ayudado… 'El Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad'. ¡JA! ¿Quién lo diría? Y pensar que un día tuve que pasar mi vida vigilándolo.

Pero lo que realmente se ha llevado la noche ha sido el diario de Ilse Lagner. La división de investigación dentro de la Legión ha sido aprobada y con ello el nombramiento de Hanji como soldado a cargo del proyecto.

Ambos se encuentran conmigo. Salimos a cenar, parece que ambos han comenzado a llevarse bien, viendo que puedo escribir esta carta sin interrupción alguna.

No hay más qué reportar. Esperaremos a que nos entreguen el documento oficial y partiremos enseguida a la base.

…. Levi ha preguntado por ti, quizá estaré equivocado, pero me olió a que el tipo pensó que estarías presente en el nombramiento.

Nos vemos pronto.

 _Mike._

 _PD:_ ¡Gracias, Erwiiiiiiiiiin! Ahora podremos estudiar a los titanes debidamente~"

Lo último, sin duda, escrito por otra persona.


	3. Quiero hablar contigo

La siguiente carta tenía una buena caligrafía y el papel estaba pulcro, con el mínimo de arrugas.

" _Muro Rose, año XXX_

 _Reporte de misión #XXX_

 **DIRGIDO A:** Comandante Erwin Smith

# MISIÓN: 14-a

 **LÍDER DE MISIÓN:** Levi

RESPALDO: Hanji Zoe

OBJETIVO: Captura de un titán sujeto de 4 metros.

BAJAS: 0

OBSERVACIONES: Con el plan ideado por Hanji, la captura se llevó pacíficamente y en adición se regresó al campo de observación con 2 titanes: uno de 3 metros y otro de 5.

 _Líder de Escuadrón,_

 _Levi."_

Tras la firma había un gran espacio en blanco tan sólo interrumpido por una pequeña nota al final.

" _Erwin, necesitamos hablar._ "


	4. Quiero verte

La siguiente hoja se trataba de una carta, con un tono más informal.

"Erwin:

La gente es estúpida. Sobre todo aquí en Sina. Se emocionan al verme y adulan al "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" pero a la par, despotrican sobre el verdadero genio que lleva a cabo todas las misiones que nos han llevado hasta este punto, contra ti.

En más de una ocasión he tenido que tragarme las palabras para no contestar como se merecen. Sólo porque me pediste que conservara la postura. Suerte que confío en ti.

Blah, es más fácil cuando venimos los dos a la ciudad a hacer todo este tedioso trámite. Me llevaré a Eren al viejo castillo.

Vuelvo en dos semanas,

 _Levi_."

Enseguida estaba su respuesta:

"Levi:

Gracias. Por ayudarme con el trámite y encargarte de Eren.

Por todo.

Te espero en dos semanas,

 _Erwin_.

PD: El té que encargaste a mis espaldas ha llegado."


	5. Lo que no te he dicho

Dio la vuelta y encontró una hoja, a diferencia de las anteriores, más arrugada. Seguramente, leída una y otra vez.

"Erwin:

Eres un maldito imbécil. Y aún así he confiado en cada una de tus decisiones. Incluso en esta. Que parece imposible de concluir contigo en un solo brazo.

Te intenté persuadir advirtiéndote que te rompería las piernas, pero al final seguiste sin hacer caso. Supongo… que aquello que quieres saber es realmente importante.

¿Continuo creyendo en ti porque es bueno para la humanidad? ¿O porque tu deseo personal es más grande? "Todos nos aferramos a algo… nos drogamos con alguna idea" Fue lo que alguien me dijo alguna vez.

Más te vale tener razón sobre ese sótano. Y asegurarte que lo veas.

Erwin. Yo-

 _Levi_.

PD: Sabes bien lo que intento decir- Gracias…"

La siguiente hoja –y la última- parecía haber sido recientemente escrita, con el papel liso y la tinta bien adherida. Aunque en realidad llevaba bastante tiempo ahí guardada. Su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente cuando comenzó a leer lo que sentía que era algo muy privado.


	6. Te amo

"Levi:

Agradezco que entiendas mis deseos por pelear el territorio que le pertenece a la humanidad y, también, aquellos un poco más egoístas. Lo que hay en ese sótano, en el sótano del Dr. Jeager… realmente necesito saberlo, puede ser la respuesta a esta realidad, la respuesta a este mundo… al por qué mi padre tuvo que morir.

He de admitir que mis acciones no han sido las más empáticas. Estoy seguro que si existe un mundo más allá de la muerte, mi hogar será en el infierno. Ciento de soldados han perecido en mis manos. En más de una ocasión estuviste al borde de pertenecer a la lista. Y aún incluso de esa manera, has continuado siendo mi mano derecha.

Gracias. Por confiar en mí, por permanecer a mi lado aún cuando las órdenes que te di llegaron a ser insensibles, por hacerme compañía en la oficina mientras terminaba los reportes hasta la madrugada, por compartir tus horas de té conmigo y escuchar mis ideas, estrategias y creencias e, incluso, opinar en ellas. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Esta misión es la más grande jamás comandada. Tenemos mucho por ganar, pero también por perder. Y, como lo has comentado, las probabilidades de que sobreviva son escasas. Y es quizá la razón por la que he decidido escribir esta carta.

Levi- Contrario a lo que los ciudadanos y hasta nuestros soldados piensan, eres una de las personas más nobles en nuestras tropas. Preocupándote siempre por los tuyos, dentro y fuera de combate… Aún después de sufrir tantas y dolorosas pérdidas. Aunque la vida que llevas al día de hoy es en parte obra mía… Por Farlan e Isabel… discúlpame.

Estar a tu lado mantuvo en mí el constante recuerdo de lo que ser humano significa. He disfrutado cada minuto de tu compañía. Por mi propia mano, y desgraciadamente con una caligrafía que deja bastante qué desear, he de admitir que en algún momento, sin estar seguro cuál, he desarrollado sentimientos por ti…

Al inscribirme al cuerpo militar, decidí dejar de lado cualquier tipo de felicidad que involucrara relaciones personales. Era la mejor manera de mantener la distancia y minimizar el dolor tras una pérdida, ajena o mía. Esta es la razón por la que nunca comenté nada al respecto. Sin embargo, aún así, has logrado hacerme sentir 'aquello' que me perdí: La paz que se siente estar con alguien que amas, la alegría de verle a los ojos y observar cómo respira… saber que está vivo; la plena confianza depositada.

El día que desperté después de perder mi brazo, entendí lo mucho que significas para mí. Me hubiera agradado pensar menos la situación y… haberte besado en cuanto abrí los ojos.

Levi. Que esta misión signifique la posibilidad de miles de personas de saber que están seguros y de miles de parejas de tener la oportunidad que yo mismo me prohibí.

Gracias por todo,

 _Erwin._ "

Contempló la carta que sostenía con su mano temblorosa. Su cabeza daba mil y un vueltas y su corazón una fuerte punzada de dolor.

Dejó caer su peso en la silla y pasó su mano por el cabello.

-Erwin…-exclamó- Idiota.

Mantuvo un momento la quijada apretada e hizo bola las hojas de su mano y las aventó por toda la oficina. Soltó un leve bufido entre enojo y risa y posó sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazando sus manos y recargando su barbilla en el dorso. Controló su respiración y una vez logrado, se alzó de su asiento y recogió los papeles.

Se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación.

-Ojalá hubiera encontrado esto antes…

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y decidió salir de ahí. Sin duda, iría por una bebida para distraerse un rato.

-… Cuando Levi aún estaba con nosotros.

Ajustó sus anteojos y dio permiso para retirarse a los soldados que se encontraba en su paso exclamando 'Comandante Hanji'.

" _Aunque, quizás ahora puedas decirlo de frente…_ " pensó.


End file.
